One More Night
by laura4992
Summary: AU!S3. Finn sings a song that relates to his current situation. Has he been seeing Rachel behind everyone's back? Have they slept together! Rated M for mentions of sex.


AN: Hey everyone! Sorry I've been so quiet, my plot bunny has been in hibernation and I've been involved in these things I'm not very used to called a "social life" and something even rarer, a "love life". They're not that bad! Haha. So yeah, this has been bouncing about my head for SO long, I need to thank my darling ScytheMeisterMaka who helped me establish the pairing when this was just a baby plot bunny when I first heard the song! She's awesome and I seriously recommend for you to read her work- 'Just Because' is amazing! This is my 'well done' gift to her for getting the lead in her school musical! Well done sweety! :D

Anyway, on with the usual malarkey. Glee and the characters aren't mine; they're Ryan Murphy's. If it was SO much of Season Four would not happened. Simples. Song isn't mine either; it belongs to Maroon 5. Please review, it would mean a lot and I hope you enjoy!

Set AU!S3.

* * *

The choir room was abuzz with chatter as the teens waited for their teacher to arrive. This wasn't long after the last New Directioner took their seat and joined in one of the various conversations going on in the room.

Mr. Schue stood in front of the group. "Alright guys!-"

"Mr. Schue?" Finn, one of the co-captains, stood up. "I have a song I'd like to sing."

"Alright, the floor's yours." The older male stepped to the side before heading to his usual seat when his students performed as the taller student made his way to the front.

"This relates a lot to stuff going on right now in my life." He said, his soulful eyes bearing into the group. He turned to the band and nodded before they began to play, Finn launching immediately into singing.

"_Ooh ooh-ooh-ooh ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
Ooh ooh-ooh-ooh ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war,  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door,  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score,  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more,_

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you-ou,_  
_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go, ooh-ooh,_  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo-ooh-ooh,_  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you-ou,_"

As soon as Finn had started to sing the air had changed. Had Rachel and Finn been seeing each other on the quiet? Even Kurt looked puzzled; surely his step-brother and best friend would have told him if they were seeing each other again? Or he would have seen something? Finn had been leaving the house a lot more lately but he thought he was seeing Puck like he'd told him. And by the looks of the rest of the group Kurt wasn't the only one who thought that something had been going on between the two judging by the glances and murmurs flying around the room as Finn continued, the subject of the song in his situation sitting right in his eye-line.

"_So I cross my heart and I hope to die,  
That I'll only stay with you one more night,  
And I know I said it a million times,  
But I'll only stay with you one more night,_

_Try to tell you 'no' but my body keeps on telling you 'yes',_  
_Try to tell you 'stop', but your lipstick got me so out of breath,_  
_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself,_  
_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell,_"

Now the group was sending more glances in Rachel's direction; had she had sex with Finn? Surely this kind of thing would have been around the group within a week of them doing it; Finn wasn't exactly known for keeping his mouth shut. Maybe she had threatened him with something? But then surely Kurt would have found out who would have told Mercedes who would have told _everyone_. Because as much as Mercedes is a nice girl, she loves a good gossip.

Rachel shrank lower in her seat, her gaze harder on those who dare let their eyes skim near her. She hadn't had _sex_ with him! She had a career to think about, a career on _Broadway_. She would not jeopardize her career with the risk of a teenage pregnancy, even if the potential father of her un-conceived child was the love of her life._  
_  
"_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you-ou,_" Suddenly someone in the room joined in, only singing the backing vocals but their involvement was enough to take the attention off Rachel. "**(making me love you)**"  
Finn grinned a little in the lopsided way that he always did as he sang. "_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go, ooh-ooh,_" They continued singing the backing vocals. "**(I let it all go)**"  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo-ooh-ooh,_ **(like a tattoo, yeah)**_  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you-ou,_"

What the Hell?! Finn had been hooking up with _Santana_?! Puck could see why Finn would want to do it; she was a smokin' hot chick but Santana had repeatedly cut into Finn about his looks and everything. Maybe she got turned on by the fact he lost his virginity to her? It would explain why she hadn't hooked up with him in months; she was already getting it from Finn.

By this point Santana had stood up and the two were circling each other, their eyes locked on one another. "**So I cross my heart and I hope to die,** _(yeah)_  
**That I'll only stay with you one more night, **_(oh)_  
**And I know I said it a million times, **_(yeah)_  
**But I'll only stay with you one more night,**_ (yeah)_

_Ooh ooh-ooh-ooh ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, __**Yeah, baby, give me one more night,  
**__Ooh ooh-ooh-ooh ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, __**Yeah, baby, give me one more night, **_**(whoa, yeah)****_  
_**_Ooh ooh-ooh-ooh ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, __**Yeah, baby, give me one more night, **_**(oh, yeah, yeah)**"**_  
_**  
The two pressed close to one another, Finn's eyes half-open as he looked down at the brunette as they moved as one. "_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you-ou,  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go-oh,  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo-oo,  
Yeah, yeah,__** yeah, yeah,**_"

Brittany was glad one of them had finally cracked and had told the others. She knew they had been sleeping together; Santana had never told her but she had declined invitations shopping and going out for dinner saying she was 'busy', which she only ever did when she was hooking up with someone. At first she thought she was sleeping with Puck again, but if she was Santana would have told her but because she didn't say anything she knew it was someone else and judging by the way Finn watched her a little more than usual and Santana would quirk the briefest of sassy smiles at the boy she claimed to not stand she knew something was going on. Brittany may not have been book smart but she was totally people smart.

They started to circle each other again, still practically pressed together and moving in sync with each other. "**_So I cross my heart and I hope to die, _****(oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)**  
**_That I'll only stay with you one more night, _****(oh oh oh oh oh oh)**  
**_And I know I said it a million times, _**_(oh, I said it a million times)_  
**_But I'll only stay with you one more night,_** _(yeah, baby give me one more night)_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die, _**(yeah, yeah)**_  
That I'll only stay with you one more night,_**(yeah, yeah)**_  
And I know I said it a million times, _**(yeah, yeah)**_  
But I'll only stay with you one more night, _**(yeah, yeah)**"**_  
_**  
Santana pulled away a little. "**I don't know, whatever.**" The music cut out and she quickly wrapped a hand around Finn's neck before pulling him down and kissing him deeply and possessively, his hands moving to grip her hips in a manner that almost appeared to be second nature. No-one said a word as the two made out in front of them, purely due to the shock of the two in front of them. Santana pulled away first. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah, sure." Finn breathed, his hand almost drowning hers as she pulled him out of the room and away from their stunned friends.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Mr. Schue mused, standing up and returning to the front of the room. "OK, now for today's assignment."

* * *

AN: And here we have it! Not my finest work I think, but it's better than nothing eh? If you have the time please read and review, I always appreciate feedback as long as it is constructive! (Although I would never turn down any complete praise ;)) Anyway I hope you enjoyed and until next time my darling readers!


End file.
